


From Nobody To Somebody (Feeling Special)

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Minhyun, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hwang Minhyun-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: No one else is ever going to find out that Dongho and Jonghyun share more similarities than what they all believe.They won’t find out what makes him know so, will never witness how they both grip his hips with the same firm hands as they pound into him and make him feel like he’stheirs.He’s always going to be special in a way they all wish they could be.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	From Nobody To Somebody (Feeling Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Twice’s Feel Special.

From as far as he can remember, Minhyun has always loved learning. 

On top of that, he thinks there’s something exhilarating about knowing what most people don’t know, and it’s only a bonus that that fact also makes him feel a bit special.

Indeed, Minhyun prides himself on being special and on knowing what no else knows, what they won’t ever be _able_ to know. 

Hwang Minhyun is special and he loves it, gets a thrill out of the fact that no amount of fancams, of fansigns, of interactions, will reveal the truths and secrets he's aware of.

It might be the ten years they’ve spent together or it might be more than that, but Minhyun knows all the secrets Kang Dongho and Kim Jonghyun are keeping. 

Secrets that range from Dongho buying magnets for his mother every time they’re overseas to how his eyes turn a different shade of brown for every emotion he’s feeling, with Minhyun’s favorite one being the pale caramel shade he swims in whenever Dongho smiles in his direction; from Jonghyun gripping his controller a bit too tight after losing a game to the way his eyes flash with something dangerous whenever members take things too far. 

Still, Minhyun believes that people could perhaps grasp these if they only decided to look a little closer, dig a little deeper under the surface of the irreproachable masks they wear. 

It’s fine if they don’t want to and he doesn’t care much if they do. He doesn’t care because it doesn’t end there. 

Of course, it doesn’t, but no matter what happens and who manage to figure out what they’re hiding behind their personas, he’s always going to be one step ahead.

He’s always going to be special in a way they all wish they could be.

No one else is ever going to find out that Dongho and Jonghyun share more similarities than what they all believe. 

They won’t find out what makes him know so, will never witness how they both grip his hips with the same firm hands as they pound into him and make him feel like he’s _theirs_.

The two of them both have always claimed him without any hesitation, just like now, bruising him with firm hands and an even firmer grip on his whole being.

He can feel them all over him, their bruising hands and god, he loves those hands.

Those hands that are on his hips, Dongho’s fingers firmly wrapped around his waist as he’s thrusting inside him like the world is about to end.

Those hands that hold his face perfectly in place while fucking his mouth lazily, and Jonghyun’s eyes are shining with laughter and something akin to adoration as he wipes the drool off Minhyun’s chin.

“Our Minhyunnie was made for this, right?” He coos and Minhyun doesn’t need to look behind him to know that Dongho is nodding at Jonghyun, with his eyebrows furrowed together and sweat running down his face. 

Jonghyun is sweating just as much, perhaps even more, just like he does on stage when he’s not fucking his mouth like an animal but the proper man the leader of a boy group should be. 

Minhyun tries to nod, feels his ears and face flush the same deep red his cock is and this time, Jonghyun laughs loudly. “Look at you, Minhyunnie, being so greedy for praises. You would do anything for them, right?”

His face burns but he can’t even deny it, especially not as he wants more of everything they have to give and he begs for it under his breath, quickly becoming incoherent as both men are following his pleas and giving him exactly what he wants.

“I want—” he tries, fumbling with his words. He knows better than to touch himself without asking, knows what awaits him if he does and while sometimes he feels daring enough to risk it, today is not one of these days. He instead resorts to begging some more, hoping with all he has that one of them will cave in. “Touch me, _please_.”

He’s not below repeating himself but doesn’t have to since Dongho caves in, and the hand that was on his hips slowly inches closer to his length. He holds his breath, anticipating the sweet relief that is about to come before Jonghyun speaks up. “Don’t.” 

Dongho immediately retracts his hand, avoiding Minhyun’s eyes. Even in the intimacy of the bedroom and just like in the practice room, Kim Jonghyun is the one calling the shots.

Jonghyun adds, unperturbed and with a firm voice, “I want to see him come untouched.”

Minhyun whines in protest but stops once Jonghyun begins to caress his face. “You can do that for us, can’t you?” He strokes his cheeks softly, only to thrust into his mouth a bit harder. “You’ve always been such an obedient boy, Minhyunnie. Always so good, always so willing—”

Minhyun hums loudly around Jonghyun’s cock in response and god, he would tell them how much he loves it, loves being good for them in details if he could talk.

He can’t talk but still tries, unintelligible sounds coming out of his mouth and echoing in the otherwise silent room. Whatever he wanted to say, though, is forgotten as Dongho picks up on Jonghyun’s pace, and a particularly deep thrust making him choke on Jonghyun’s cock to the point of his vision getting blurry with tears.

Dongho has always been like that, showing him rather than telling him. While Jonghyun loves to use his words until he gives him whiplash, Dongho would rather show him what he’s feeling. Lips on his neck, with hands running all over him and that weight all over his back, all of these are reminding him that whatever is currently happening is real. He’s being fucked by the only two guys he has ever felt something for. 

The same two guys he doesn’t dare call his lovers but has committed himself to. It’s complicated or maybe it isn’t, but regular fucking has always been easier than sitting down for some serious talking.

Both Jonghyun and Dongho seem to be on the wavelength or are just probably not keen on overthinking what’s going on between them right now, and are instead kissing each other like he isn’t even there.

Watching them kiss makes his head reel, and he doesn’t even realize he’s whining until Jonghyun pulls on his hair and removes him from his cock with his hands, whose softness contrasts quite deeply with the lewd acts they’re part of. 

He cries out at the loss and is about to protest and beg for it, for a cock in his mouth again, but the words die on his lips as soon as his eyes meet Jonghyun’s. 

The potent desire reflected in those dark orbs is keeping him under a spell, one of lust and need that only intensifies as he finds himself standing on his knees, flushed against Dongho and Jonghyun pressing against his front. 

What happens next goes too fast for him to process it properly, and while he’s fairly certain Dongho’s hand has joined Jonghyun’s in his hair, he can’t bring himself to care to find out who was the one who pushed their mouths together, all three of them, when it feels so good and brings him to an uncharted territory of pleasure. 

Their lips and tongues seek each other with desperation, one he’s familiar with whenever they spend time like this, and it’s like kissing that way—the three of them, _together_ —was always meant to be. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if this was proven true, considering Dongho and Jonghyun taste even better when they’re together. Tangy yet sweet, but not as sweet as the fire that is running through his veins as Dongho snaps his hips forwards with renewed vigor and buries himself deep in him.

“Fuck,” Dongho curse once their lips part and Minhyun blinks, not used to hearing the other curse. It’s hot, and his cock twitches against Jonghyun’s belly in agreement.

Jonghyun notices it, chuckling in his ear before cupping his cheek with his free hand. “Would you look at him, Dongho?” Jonghyun strokes his cheek with deliberately slow movements and he doesn’t even seem aware of what he’s doing, looking at Dongho over his shoulder. Minhyun knows better. “His cock is leaking all over my stomach. _Adorable_ , really.”

Minhyun’s mouth opens only to close immediately as Jonghyun’s words turn up being the push Dongho probably needed, wanted, and he’s now ramming into him so forcefully he would’ve fallen forward if not for Jonghyun holding him in place.

“Don’t break him, Dongho-yah,” Jonghyun scolds but he’s smiling. 

Dongho doesn’t answer immediately, his lips leaving small, fleeting kisses all over his shoulder blades. “I won’t.” He says, sealing his promise with one last press of his lips against Minhyun’s skin. “But you know he likes to be used like this, Jonghyun-ah.” Minhyun feels rather than sees Dongho looking at him. “You do, right, Minhyun-ah? You love it when we touch you like this—”

He nods because it’s the truth, and his reward is another direct hit on his prostate that makes his body slumps forward a bit more, his hands clenching on Jonghyun’s upper arms for balance. Jonghyun steadies him by pulling him flush against him, their cocks brushing against each other in the process and making them both hiss in pleasure.

Jonghyun looks down at their cocks for a few seconds before meeting Minhyun’s eyes again. “What happened to pleasing me, Minhyun-ah?” Minhyun bites down on his lower lip, blood rushing to his cheeks as he stares at Jonghyun with wide eyes. “Come on, _love_ , I’m waiting.”

He reaches out for Jonghyun’s neglected cock immediately after that, shaky fingers wrapping themselves around his girth and jerking him off with short, uneven strokes that are still pleasurable enough to make Jonghyun grunt over and over again.

The sounds coming out of Jonghyun's mouth only encourages Minhyun to do better and be the one who will bring him to orgasm. He wants to see Jonghyun come undone first and starts running his hand up and down his shaft more roughly, deeming himself successful as Jonghyun starts showing signs of being close by tugging on his hair repeatedly.

“Such a good boy,” Jonghyun praises in Minhyun’s ear, still loudly enough for Dongho to hear him. “I believe you were meant for this, being fucked, giving pleasure—” Minhyun is shaking and his hold on Jonghyun’s length loosens a little, but Jonghyun doesn’t seem to notice or care as he continues, “No one can look the way you do and expect us to not wreck you. We’re sinners because you made us—”

Both Jonghyun’s words and Dongho’s unrelenting pace become too overwhelming for him, and Minhyun finds himself falling headfirst in the pleasure that was looming over him, cumming all over Jonghyun’s stomach and used bed sheets Dongho should consider throwing away.

“Dongho-yah,” he thinks he hears Jonghyun call. “Minhyunnie has been a good boy. Congratulate him, will you?”

It doesn’t take long for Dongho to come inside him after that, filling him up to the brim, and finally, Jonghyun follows up soon after.

They’re all panting hard, tangled together on a bed too small for the three of them when Minhyun comes to a realization and stills in their arms.

He’s not the only one who knows secrets. He isn’t. 

Indeed, both Jonghyun and Dongho relish in the power and control they have over him. Knowledge, Minhyun had found out upon growing up, can be a really powerful tool if you bother learning how to use it.

It makes no doubt to him that both men are also more than aware of that fact.

If it had been anyone else, Minhyun would’ve hated being so vulnerable, would’ve hated the idea of people knowing how much he’s craving to be good, be perfect outside the stage.

If it’s them, Minhyun thinks it’s alright. There’s no fear and no regrets.

Having his secrets out for them to feast on and giving them the possibility to use them against him doesn’t feel like the bad thing it's supposed to be. 

He can’t resolve himself to call what’s going on a disaster, not when they both stare at him like he’s their most prized _possession_ , and it’s all it takes to make him hard again.

Yes, he thinks, he will let them all out, will spill all of his secrets to them without thinking about it twice if doing that permits him to be a good boy, to be _their_ good boy. As long as he can be special to them, he’s ready to do anything.

Anything that will bring him closer to the only thing he wants and has ever wanted—being special, being Hwang Minhyun who is more than a body, being Hwang Minhyun who is somebody.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals) and thank you lots for reading! ♡


End file.
